


He Is Mine And I Am His

by GiselleLogan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Caring Uma (Disney), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gil is a good bro, Harry is protective of Uma, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kissing, Protective Uma (Disney), Uma has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleLogan/pseuds/GiselleLogan
Summary: Uma and Harry don't need to put a label on their relationship to know that they are each others, and whoever tries and comes between them well lets just say there will be hell to pay.





	He Is Mine And I Am His

-o-o-o-o-

Chapter One: Touches 

If there was one thing that Harry Hook was most certain about, it was the fact that he hated, really hated it when someone touched his beloved sea witch. Everyone on Uma's crew should know that no one was allowed to touch the captain without her permission, seeing Jonas make that mistake well lets just say it caused Harry to see red, and before Gil could stop him, he jumped over the table that he Uma's crew were currently eating their daily lunch on, with the tv on low volume in the background, his eyes glaring harshly at the scene in front of him. 

From a young age Harry knew he cared deeply for Uma, it was given, the sea witch made him feel things he never thought he would feel towards anyone, being on the Isle it was forbidden to show any kind of love, any kind of feelings towards someone, but that didn't stop Harry from proclaiming his worship towards Uma. He praised her, stared at her with longing, treated her like a queen. 

Everyone should know that Harry didn't like it when someone else touched Uma, Jonas should know especially, he didn't care if they had good intentions, that the touches didn't mean anything, but in Harry's eyes, it meant that they touched something that was his, Uma was his, and if no one could see that, well it will be one hell of a day for them, that's for sure. 

The minute that Harry was face to face with Jonas, he saw the scared look in the warfrats eyes, Harry lifted up his hook and placed it under Jonas's chin causing the man to swallow harshly. 

“Harry..” Harry heard Uma's soothing voice, the way she talked was like listening to the sounds of the ocean, he glanced over at his captain who was staring at him with a hard look on her face, he pursed his lips and kept his hook firmly under Jonas's chin. 

“He touched you..” Harry snarled, pressing the smoother side of his hook against Jonas's neck which made the man flinch under his touch, a smirk rose on Harry's lips, he would have chuckled if Uma hadn't reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Harry..He's not worth it.” Uma murmured, the sea goddess only ever shown kindness to two people in her life, that was Gil, and her first mate Harry, it was tough for her to trust anyone, but she could trust them, she knew that the two of them would listen to whatever she had to say, and Uma hoped right now that Harry would listen to her words. 

Harry instantly melted under Uma's soft touch, her skin was always so smooth and calming on his, his blue eyes focusing on Uma's brown ones, he let out a low growl and turned to Jonas. “Don't touch her again.” He growled again before letting the frightened male go. He turned back over to Uma. 

Uma let out a sigh, she glanced over at the rest of her crew who were staring at the two of them, she growled and glared at them causing them to instantly turn away and continue eating. 

“I don't like anyone touching you Uma..” Uma hesitated before reaching out and placing her hand on Harry's cheek, her fingers brushing against the warmness of his skin, if anyone dared say anything about her showing weakness, they would be walking the plank as soon as they opened their mouths. 

It had taken long for the two of them to get this close into their relationship, Harry had been the one that grabbed her hand first, and from then on, the two of them would touch each others hands to calm the other down. The first time that Uma had touched his cheek, he had calmed down instantly and from them on she would touch his cheek in order to calm his rage. 

Uma watched as Harry leaned into her touch, his eyes closed at the coolness of her skin. “No one is touching me anymore Harry, it's okay.” She murmured, Harry let out a breath and nodded his head, his eyes opening back up to stare into Uma's. 

He took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the palm of it. If they had been alone, he would kiss each digit and pull her closer so he could bury his face into her hair and protect her from the rest of the world. 

“Stay after I finish my shift? You can help me clean up.” Harry pursed his lips, his nose wrinkling at the thought of cleaning up. 

“Only for you my captain.” Harry kissed her palm once more before letting her go back to finish her shift, he watched her leave with his stomach swarming with warmth that he only has ever felt for Uma. 

Harry walked back over to his table and sat down next to Gil and took one of his fish sticks. “Hey!” Gil huffed and glared at Harry who smirked and popped the fish stick into his mouth. 

“It's not like you can't get more.” Harry chuckled and went back to eating from his own tray that he had abandoned earlier, his mind wandering back to Uma, he could feel Gil's stare which made him turn to glare at his friend. 

“What?” He growled and started chewing on another fish stick. Gil chuckled and shook his head. “Oh nothing Harry.” Gil smirked and went to go get some more food. 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Weirdo.” He mumbled to himself as he focused on his pate in front of him. 

-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
